Por acuerdo
by LeRosse
Summary: Siete años, siete años sin verse y luego le dicen que sus destinos estaban unidos desde hace siete años, siete años cambian a las personas... -CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA! -T por los siguientes capitulos. AU.
1. Prólogo: Pequeños

Sí, ya terminé un fic y comienzo a hacer uno nuevo, ah, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, es sólo un tonto fan fiction que se me ocurrió, mi autoestima ha estado muy baja T.T, yo no entiendo por qué aún no me he cortado las venas T.T, lean y digan… 

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

Prólogo: Pequeños

No, su hija, por qué, por qué debía ser ella, se sentía tan culpable por la pobre pequeñita de no más de nueve años, sus azulados ojos le miraban, aunque ella no estuviera en esa junta la veía, sentía esos ojitos mirándole con pena, y aunque ella no sabía nada, sentía la pena aflorando de su interior, era tan pequeña y la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre sus hombros, sobre sus pequeños hombros, era tan grande, reclamaría, pero no podía, no, la vida de miles de padre, hijos, hermanos, cual fuese estaba en juego, sentía una impotencia que no podía quitarse, jamás se hubiera imaginado esto, su esposa había muerto hace poco, se hubiera podido evitar si la junta no se hubiera prolongado durante tanto tiempo, tanto, la ridícula junta nunca acababa, su hermano mayor hablaba con ese hombre quién pudo haber evitado eso, triste por su hija, pero la alianza ayudaría mucho.

Salió de allí junto con los demás hombres que estaban con él allí dentro, sus hijos estaban esperándole, la pequeñita le sonrió, lo veía triste, no le gustaba que se comportase así, una mueca similar a una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre, pero recordó todo al ver los ojos de la pequeñita, la había condenado, la había condenado a no ser feliz ni poder casarse con ella quisiese, como lo hizo su madre, ya le tenían un futuro, igualmente los llevó al lugar favorito de ellos, el jardín congelado del sur, estaba situado, obviamente, al sur de palacio, allí jugaron ambos, él también lo hizo, se lanzaron los dos pequeños hacia su padre lanzándole al piso, era un conmovedora imagen familiar.

Mientras que uno de los hombres que salió con ellos se dirigió a la habitación dónde le esperaba un muchacho de unos once años, era el príncipe de su Nación, él estaba examinando las hermosas piezas de cristal que había en una repisa, parecía hielo, le encantaba examinar las cosas nuevas, todo era interesante para él, su curiosidad era fantástica, su sed de saber nunca parecía ser saciada, dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre, le sonrió tranquilamente, lo conocía muy bien, igual que el hombre le conocía a él.

-Todo aquí es muy extraño, tío –mencionó él con su peculiar sonrisa –aunque no me gusta mucho, tus cosas son aún más extrañas, esas sí me gustan, aunque estas no están tan feas, puedes distinguir los rostros de las personas, la nariz de esta mujer es como un puntito que sobre pasa su rostro, mamá no es así, pero muchas de las mujeres de por aquí la tienen así de extrañas, creo, entonces, que están bien hechas, ¿Qué opinas?

-Que te estás convirtiendo en un experto –le respondió el hombre revolviéndole el cabello –ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó, pero el niño se encogió de hombros -¿sabes algo?, aquí, en palacio, también hay niños, ¿Por qué no vas con ellos?, de seguro te llevarás bien con los príncipes, vamos.

-No, –negó él –Azula es la sociable, ¿crees que me pasaré toda la vida en una biblioteca? –preguntó un poco preocupado –ella lo cree, siempre me lo dice.

-_Ya no_ –pensó el hombre con pena, siguió insistiéndole a su sobrino, él por fin accedió, estaría bueno que conociera desde pequeño a la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Se acercó a los dos niños, uno de ellos tenía su edad, no sabía como comenzar a hablarles, pero ellos sí, ambos hermanitos tan parecidos y graciosos le hacían reír, pasaron toda la tarde juntos, aprendió que estar con otros niños no era tan aburrido ni difícil como pensaba, y es que las únicas niñas que conocía eran las amigas de su hermana, Ty Lee y Mai, pero eran tan insoportables como su propia hermana, estos niños, en cambio, parecían más simpáticos.

-Bien, Zuko ¿Cómo es la Nación del Fuego? –preguntó el niño con interés, no sabía cómo era el mundo luego de las compuertas que impedían el ingreso de barcos enemigos a la capital, tan sólo había cuatro grandes ciudades, la más grande, obviamente, la capital.

-Ah, pues, sin… tanto… hielo –fue su tonta respuesta, los dos hermanos rieron sin parar haciendo que Zuko se sonrojara, dio un soplido de indignación y de la boca, al mismo tiempo que salía el aire, salió fuego.

-¡Eres maestro! –dijo la pequeña acercándose a él, tanto que sus narices colisionaron, esto hizo que las mejillas de él se sonrojaran aún más -¡Fantástico! –su mirada estaba iluminada.

-Oh, genial –dijo el hermano de esta, con sarcasmo no recomendable para su edad –ahora supongo que podrán estar toda la tarde perdiendo el tiempo y hablando de sus _poderes_…

-No son poderes –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, y eso además los conecta, esto es fantástico, creo –comenzó la nueva frase con pereza –que es hora de mi siesta embellecedora, buenas tardes a los dos, los veo más rato –dijo terminando con un bostezo, los dos rieron, pero eso no le importó al niño, todas las tardes dormía, no importaba si sólo despertaba nuevamente para comer, debía dormir esa siesta.

-Aquí todos son muy extraños –mencionó él cuando el otro niño ya se había ido.

-No, –replicó la niña –aquí somos simpáticos –dijo riendo, cosa que no causó la mayor gracia en él, su tío era simpático también, esa niña no sabía lo que decía –soy maestra agua, aún soy una principiante, pero cuando cumpla diez el maestro Pakku me enseñará –volvió a tocar el tema de control de elementos, aunque el niño ya se estaba aburriendo de ella.

-Bravo –dijo él sin el menor interés, estaban en un jardín cálido, el jardín de oeste, y, a diferencia de del sur, este estaba en el este, la niña notó la falta de interés de parte de él.

-Eres alguien de pocas palabras –le dijo, tomó su mano, generalmente lo hacía con su hermano, este muchachito se sonrojó, caminaron hasta la cocina y ella sacó una bolsita, lo guió por una salida fácil del castillo, había, por allí cerca, una colonia de pingüinos, todos parecíanle reconocerle, huyeron de ella, sabían que les haría, pero al parecer lo que había en la bolsa era más tentador porque se acercaron al olerla -¿has andado en trineo-pingüino? –le preguntó, pero el niño negó –entonces es Gran P a quién necesito –apareció luego un gran pingüino, se subió a él e invitó a que Zuko también lo hiciera extendiéndole la mano, estaban en la punta de una gran colina, por su estómago el pingüino se deslizó por la nieve-hielo y rápidamente ganó velocidad.

-¡Katara! –dijo el niño gritando, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, tenía miedo, se sujetó de ella firmemente, mientras él casi estaba llorando ella parecía disfrutarlo.

-Relájate –le dijo –siente a adrenalina…

-Apenas sé que es eso –gritó él, más y más rápido iba el animal apoyado en su panza.

-Es esa sensación de escalofríos, vamos, Zuko, grita conmigo –reía ella, entonces, el niño comenzó a disfrutarlo como se lo pedía ella, era divertido, no podía negarlo, jamás había hecho algo así, pero le encantaría volver a hacerlo –wow –dijo ella cuando el pingüino y su impulso se detuvieron, Zuko se soltó de ella, apenas si se había dado cuenta la pequeña de que dos brazos rodeaban su casi invisible cintura, bajaron del Gran P y volvieron corriendo a palacio, si se enteran que habían estado afuera estaría muertos.

-¿Te divertiste, sobrino mío? –preguntó el hombre cuando el niño entró al cuarto, el pequeño parecía feliz, sólo le asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué te parecieron los niños? –curioso el hombre abrió sus ojos que había mantenido cerrados mientras disfrutaba del deliciosos aroma de su té sentado en un cojín.

-Él es gracioso –dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba con su tío y tomaba la tacita que era suya, su tío le miró extrañado.

-¿Y ella? –preguntó preocupado, si no le había agradado ¿Cómo le agradaría seis años a futuro?

-Ella es divertida, linda –se sonrojó un poco, pero escondió su rostro con sus brazos mientras tomaba el té, aunque no podría engañar nunca a su tío, el hombre se dio cuenta y suspiró de alivio, para Zuko algo lindo era algo perfecto…

A los dos días dejaron el lugar, el principito se despidió de sus amigos, había compartido mucho con ellos en esos tres días, los extrañaría, a ambos, pero quién más feliz estaba con sus amistades era su tío. Pronto vería a su madre de nuevo, eso le alegraba, pero estaba aún así triste por dejar a sus primeros amigos.

¿Y?, ¿Qué les pareció?, sí, sí sé que hay muchos fan fictions con este tema, pero creo que es mejor hacer uno xD, la verdad es que lo hice tan rápido, no esperen que narre de nuevo la infancia de ellos, porque no lo haré, es sólo un prólogo, umm… espero que les guste y dejen un review, los aprecio mucho n.n, ah, este fic me subió un poco el humor, la semana anterior fue una de las peores en mi vida, como es viernes y feriado me siento feliz, creo que necesito dejar de estresarme tanto xD


	2. Cuanto has crecido

Acabo de subir el pólogo y ya estoy escribiendo el primer capítulo, oh, creo que será un fan fiction largo, sí, eso creo, algo floja soy y es que tengo que enamorar a dos personas que no se han visto y que por una extraña razón se odian, tal vez es porque arruinarán su futuro, oh, pero no son ellos los culpables y pueden llevarse bien o decidir odiarse por el resto de su matrimonio, bien, aquí va: 

-Caraan: ah, me adelanto a los pensamientos de los críticos xD, oh, extrañé tu fic en todo este tiempo (C.E.J.), bueno, primero que nada gracias por los favs :3, y es que no se agradan, no creas, me he sentido un poco tentada este último tiempo para hacer un fic Toko, me encantaría hacer uno, gracias por tu review n.n

-kata: ¡Que bien n.n!, see a mí también xD, la verdad es que disfruté escribir cuando eran peques, pero ahora se acabó eso, creo que terminaré haciendo un lime (maldita depravada xD), muchas gracias por tu review n.n

-maga: ¿Seguir pronto?, oh, bien, este lo tenía hecho desde que terminé el prólogo, se podría decir que son hermanos xD, los hice al mismo tiempo, pero ahora, en el primer capítulo, voy en decadencia, espero subir en el capítulo tres, oh, sí espero hacerlo, y sí, muy tierno, nada comparado al de ahora, pero ya quiero llegar a la parte más Zutara de mi fic, estoy comiendome las uñas para no escribirla antes de tiempo xD, saludos a ti también.

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan (si no Zuko tendría que compartir todo su día conmigo xD)

Cuanto has crecido. 

Estaban dos jóvenes, ambas de ojos azulados, una de un color más oscuro, pero azul al fin y al cabo, veían unos vestidos y joyas, una de ellas llevaba un abrigo verde, hermoso, largo y por dentro una piel de un blanco animal, parecía tener frío, nada comparada con su compañera, quien le afirmaba que el clima estaba excelente, y aunque la primera había estado viviendo por mucho tiempo en ese frío paraje, aún no se acostumbraba.

-Esto te traje para ti –dijo la chica de piel más clara, sus ojos eran atrayentes para el hermano de su compañera y su cabello, largo, alaciado y rojizo estaba deliciosamente perfumado, mostraba un hermoso vestido verde agua, encajes deliciosos colgaban de la cintura de este, de los codos una tiritas de seda caían y se volvían a unir con el vestido en las largas mangas, elegante, digno de una princesa.

-¡Es hermoso, Suki! –dijo la muchacha abrazando al vestido –muchas gracias.

-De nada, creí que te gustaría, Katara –sonriente y su voz resonaba por toda la gran habitación.

Desde hace años que eran amigas, las mejores, disfrutaban hablando juntas, cuando ambas tenían trece, el hermano de Katara le confesó cuanto le gustaba Suki, era una chica muy linda, fina como su amiga, su rostro estaba siempre sonriente y parecía no tener nada de que avergonzarse, siempre decía la verdad, una virtud que no tenían otras jóvenes de su edad en este tiempo, algunos chicos pensaban que mentir era, en una chica, muy divertido, pero ella prefería ser sincera en todo, mientras que su amiga se comportaba de la misma forma, sincera, sonriente, amable, amabas tenían amistades que juntas habían hecho, pero había tan sólo una amistad que nunca compartieron.

Esa tarde salieron a pasear por el centro, era verano, lo que no significaba que hiciera calor, habían brisas frescas, sólo habían dos estaciones, el día en este periodo era largo, mientras que en invierno apenas duraba unas cuantas horas, se encontraron con el joven Avatar, quién practicaba su agua-control en el Polo Sur desde hace dos años, compartía edad con ellas, mayor que Katara por sólo unos meses y menor que Suki por, exactamente, tres meses, la princesa era la menor, y eso era siempre, entre sus amistades, nunca había podido ser mayor por si quiera un mes, pero no se acomplejaba, parecía que jamás se había acomplejado en su joven vida y mantenía sus ilusiones, ridículas ilusiones, esperaba conocer a su verdadero amor algún día, que la llevase lejos para conocer lo que es el amor y la aventura, que hiciera latir su corazón más rápido y que cuando le viese pudiese ver el alma de ella, que no necesitase preguntar porque lo sabía de antemano, que produciera esa sensación de bienestar en ella y que le amara por sobre todas las cosas, ¡Que tonta!, nunca nadie podría llegar a ser quién ella busca, nunca nadie podría parecerse siquiera un poco, su tonta idea le había dado en las noches ganas de imaginar a ese hombre, soñaba despierta, esperaba que él llegara, fuerte y de dulce mirada, que tocara su puerta y en un barquito le llevara lejos de esas puertas que cuidaban de la capital, no conocía, y al parecer nunca conocería, lo que había detrás de ellas, nunca en su vida había visto otra ciudad, Suki, Aang (el Avatar), y hasta su hermano Sokka habían visitado otras ciudades, pero ella, al ser la princesa, debía quedarse en casa, esa imagen que le daban de muñeca de porcelana rompible no le gustaba, su tío, Arnook, le había prometido que algún día iría a otros lugares, pero su padre parecía enfadarse cuando decía eso, ignoraba su futuro.

Por otro lado, en alta mar, un joven príncipe viajaba en un navío de oscuro acero, estaba en su habitación, la puerta se mantenía cerrada durante todo el día, su enfado era tal que nadie se atrevía a acercársele, era joven, pero un amargado, detestaba todo excepto a él mismo, odiaba el té, las personas, a su hermana, sí, a su hermana, en especial a ella, la odiosa Azula, ¿Qué más odiaba?, la tierra, el agua, el mismo aire que respiraba, todo lo que le mantenía vivo lo odiaba, pero amaba su vida más de lo que odiaba a todo, era tranquilo mientras no se le molestase, pero pobre de aquel sirviente que hiciera algo mal, su castigo era terrible, con una mirada mantenía controlado a quien fuese, le gustaba eso, ¡que el mundo supiese que él mandaba!, su tío se preocupaba por eso, y su madre también lo haría si lo supiese, porque nadie la había visto desde hace siete años. Su aspecto físico era el de un joven normal de su edad, dieciocho años, alto, esbelto, sus ojos penetraban en el alama de cualquiera y con una mirada podía saber que clase de persona era la que estaba en frente de él, su rostro era hermoso, sólo había algo horrible en él, una enorme cicatriz en el lado izquierdo que llegaba hasta su oreja, pasando por encima del ojo, y lo que más odiaba era que la gente le mirase su cicatriz, ¡Pobre de quién lo hiciese!, ¡Y más pobre aún si era un sirviente!, si pudiera matarles era mejor, pero nunca jamás había mandado a matar a alguien, eso era un satisfacción para los pobres criados que pasaban todo el día con él satisfaciendo sus caprichos, príncipe caprichoso, lo que deseaba tenía, jamás nadie se lo negaba, a su padre no le interesaba y dejaba que hiciera lo que él quisiese porque así se mantenía más lejos de él, no le quería y eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Príncipe –se acercó una tímida voz por la puerta, muchas veces, los sirvientes, echaban una moneda al aire para ver quién se sacrificaría para decirle algo –príncipe Zuko, disculpe, hemos, hemos llegado, será mejor…

-Será mejor que te calles y te largues, ya sé que llegamos, vete, ¿Qué esperas? –le dijo desagradablemente, la dueña de la voz agachó la cabeza.

-Discúlpeme –pidió antes de partir, el joven, como ustedes pueden ver, no tenía respeto por nadie, menos por los sirvientes, plebeyos y gentes de otras _razas_, en general, los odiaba a todos, todo lo que no compartiera su sangre era indigno de él.

Levantose con pereza y se estiró, odiaba dejar su palacio, ¡Odiaba todo sin razón aparente!, caminó hasta llegar a cubierta, había una fila de soldados en perfecta aleación y se abrieron al mismo tiempo para dar paso al príncipe, quien, con mala gana, hizo una reverencia a quienes le estaban esperando, eran, para él, unos simples nobles y generales que no servía para nada su presencia allí, daría lo mismo si fuesen ellos o sirvientes, porque a los ojos de él lo único que deslumbra es la realeza, pero ni siquiera creía que la realeza de ese lugar fuese digna de él, menos que una tonta princesita fuese digna de desposarle, la odiaba aunque no le conociera, el rechazo a alguien que, según él, era inferior a él era inevitable, hubiera preferido cualquier otra cosa antes que casarse con es mujercita, ¿Cuántos años tenía?, unos quince o dieciséis, no la conocía, apenas si se acordaba de ella y era porque su tío siempre le decía que se llevaban bien cuando eran niños, ¡Pero han pasado ya casi siete años!, no la reconocería, de eso estaba seguro.

Llegó la tarde, por fin la vería, había otra princesa también, hija de una mujer, de una reina, la madre de esta niña dominaba el Polo Norte, el hermano menor de la mujer el Polo Sur y el hermano mayor de ambos era quien tomaba las decisiones más importantes, estaba más arriba en la escala de importancia, ambas tribus se habían unido tras un casamiento, unirían ahora dos naciones con la sagrada unión otra vez, la guerra de las tres naciones comenzaba y había que buscar aliados, tan sólo tres naciones estaba en conflicto, la cuarta, el aire, no pretendía apoyar a ninguno, el conflicto había comenzado con el Reino Tierra que había atacado a _la_ Tribu Agua, entonces, la Nación del Fuego intervino a beneficio de los atacados, pero pedían algo a cambio, la única masa de tierra que controlaba la Tribu Agua tenía petróleo, la más abundante reserva del combustible en toda la Tierra, para hacer más real el pacto darían a _sus hijos queridos_ para unirlos en matrimonio y hacer eterna esta unión, oh, pues pobres muchachos.

Mientras el príncipe creía que su mundo acababa allí, su futura esposa no estaba enterada de nada aún, fue por eso que su padre se lo dijo, esta misma tarde lo conocerían, no le dieron tiempo ni para pensar en el fin de sus ilusiones.

-Suki –dijo Hakoda -¿quieres dejarnos solos unos momentos? –preguntó, la muchacha asintió y salió del cuarto, se sentó en el sillón e invitó a que su hija lo hiciese también –querida, lo lamento, debí, debí decírtelo antes… es terrible.

-¿Decirme qué?, nada puede ser tan terrible –dijo ella intentando alegrar a su padre, pero si tan solo supiese lo que le iba a decir jamás hubiera dicho eso.

-Escucha, hace… ¿recuerdas al príncipe Zuko? –preguntó antes, ella asintió, apenas si se acordaba de él, pero su nombre lo tenía siempre latente –bueno, ellos, ellos esa vez vinieron por una rozón muy importante hija –no podía, no podía decírselo, sus ojos le miraba confundidos y él no podía quitarle su felicidad, pero quería ser él, quería ser quién le dijera eso, creía que la fuerza del golpe disminuiría –hija, tú debes casarte con ese joven, así prevendremos la muerte de otros –ya lo había dicho, el corazón de la muchacha se partió en dos, todo lo que se había imaginado jamás se podría llegar a cumplir, se largó a llorar mientras su padre le consolaba, terminó sus llantos luego de unos minutos.

-Bien, padre, creo, como tú has dicho, que así no morirán más de los nuestro, estoy, estoy dispuesta a hacer esto, por favor, hazte cargo de todo, o manda a alguien más para organizar la boda, no, no me hables de esto, quiero recodármelo a mí misma, yo, creo, que esta noche no bajaré a cenar…

-Deberás, esta noche conocerás a tu futuro esposo –otro grito de dolor salió de la boca de la chica, lloraba triste porque jamás se cumplirían sus sueños y su padre ya no sabía que hacer, llamó a Suki para que la consolase, fue, de inmediato, a hablar con su hermano, debía haber un acuerdo, otro, la hija de su hermana también estaba libre, sí, no dejaría que su hija sufriese más.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo Suki alarmada cuando su amiga terminó de contarle la historia, sabía que el espíritu de Katara era libre, que a ella le gustaba elegir, no que eligieran por ella, se sentía mal por su amiga, además -¡Cómo te lo ocultaron tanto tiempo! –sí, tanto, era demasiado tiempo, no le dieron espacio para reflexionar, para nada.

Colocose sus mejores prendas para esta noche, respiró hondo antes de entrar al salón, su amiga estaba a su lado, eso, por extraño que parezca, le producía una sensación de alivio, a su otro lado estaba su padre, al lado de este su tío y luego su hermano, entraron todos juntos al lugar, y allí los vieron, la familia real más el único amigo que tenía el príncipe, el joven examinó a la princesa de pies a cabeza, se sintió observada e incómoda, esos ojos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorría, a su vez, su espalda, como la miraba, esos ojos inquisidores le hicieron sentir débil, que podría ser quebrada, como un princesa de porcelana.

Era linda, eso no lo negaba, pero era una asquerosa rata con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, en el resto de su vida, entonces, sería miserable, pero algo sabía de su futuro suegro y es que prefería la felicidad de su hija ante cualquier otra cosa, entonces, sería fácil librarse de ese compromiso, hija infeliz igual a Zuko libre, no era un mal plan, pero era un plan malvado que pasó fugazmente por su mente, mente algo perturbada, la examinó de pies a cabeza, supo, entonces, que sería fácil, ella tenía miedo, algo que adoraba Zuko era que sus _víctimas_ le tuvieran miedo, le temieran, lo haría todo más fácil, pensaba en el lado positivo.

-Creo –le dijo Suki, luego de la extraña presentación, a su amiga –que serás infeliz con él.

Las benditas predicciones de Suki siempre acertaban, su abuela, Wu, o Tía Wu para otros, era una síquica, veía el futuro, y, al parecer, su nieta había heredado esta habilidad, si era así la pobre Katara estaría condenada, pero había algo que le permitía seguir adelante con todo esto y era su gente, como su abuela le decía, _una reina no es nada sin reino_, ella no servía sin su gente, no respondió a lo que dijo su amiga, sólo apretó sus labios y miró resignada al piso, quería llorar, pero no, aquí no, no frente a tanta gente congregada, nobles de ambas naciones, gente importante como ella. Vio que su fututo esposo le tendía la mano para invitarla a bailar, el verdadero propósito de esto era conocerla mejor, saber cómo hacerle daño, _todas son distintas_, eso pensaba Zuko, debía saber que le desagradaba a esa princesita de porcelana, fue fácil saberlo, era delicadísima, y, a diferencia de él, ella pensaba en los demás, a él no le importaba si su gente moría o sufría.

Aceptó tomando su mano, la llevo al centro de la _pista de baile_, era débil y delicada, podía llevarla a sus pasos y ella no tenía control en los propios, le incomodó y se lo hizo saber por un pequeño carraspeo que más parecía una súplica, le incomodaba que fueran así con ella, así de insensible, jamás nadie le había tratado mal, eso era fantástico, al menos para él, había encontrado la llave para salir, ser brusco con una muñequita de trapo rompible como una de porcelana.

La música terminó para comenzar una nueva, otra mano tomó el brazo de Katara, un joven que ya conocía desde antes, era amigo de su hermano, pero también amigo de Zuko, estaba allí para salvarla, al menos, eso creía ella, bailó con aquel muchacho que parecía más tranquilo y sensible, pero su intención no era salvarle ni mucho menos, no era tan diferente de la de Zuko.

Ese chico se llamaba Jet, podía ser amigo de Zuko porque ambos eran tan insoportables que sólo se soportaban porque se parecían, le gustaba Katara, era por eso que ayudaría a Zuko en su plan, esta amistad se basaba en tú me das, yo te ayudo, para ambos se basaba en ese modo.

Terminada la velada, Katara aún podía sentir la mano de Zuko en su cintura y como la llevaba, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, a su ritmo, sentíase débil, terminó por odiar sin razón alguna a Zuko, pronto iría con ellos y tendría que verle la cara todos los días, no recordaba que fuese tan insoportable. A la mañana siguiente se levantó, su padre le estaba esperando, mañana mismo partiría a la Nación del Fuego, era la peor noticia que pudo haber, pero esta vez no lloró, sintió su corazón de nuevo romperse, no vería a su hermano ni a su amiga, no habría quién la protegiera de ese príncipe, sentía que quería hacerle daño, podía ver lo que planeaba, terminaría acabándola, era posesivo, de eso se dio cuenta, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran a su modo, pero todo sea por su gente. Corrió a casa de Suki, pidió a los padres de esta que la acompañara, sería la madrina de su boda, los padres no le negaron, antes de irse tía Wu, la abuela de Suki, le dijo:

-Cuidado con lo que piensas ahora, puede con el tiempo cambiar, porque las personas no son nunca estáticas.

Esas palabras estuvieron todo el día en su mente, _las personas no son nunca estáticas_, eso podía explicar que Zuko no fuese como ella le recodaba, ya había cambiado, pero ella no, estuvo todo el día triste, temía salir de su habitación, quería evitar ver a su futura familia.

Miró por última vez su palacio, ahora ya no quería dejarlo, se subió al poco atractivo crucero de la Nación del Fuego, junto con su amiga y unos cuantos sirvientes, pero ellos volverían en unos pocos días, ella se alejaría para siempre de su hogar, cabizbaja subió, sintió el repugnante olor de ese navío y una fría mirada de su futuro esposo, no sería feliz nunca, él la odiaba, ambos se odiaban y los responsables de todo esto eran sus padres, compartiría toda su vida con él, la engañaría más de una vez con culquier muchacha mientras que ella tendría que quedarse callada y quieta como una _muñeca_, eso era lo que pasaba ahora por su mente, tenía una gran imaginación, antes de partir lanzó un beso a su amigo Aang y movió la mano en son de despedida a su hermano, cuando se vieran de nuevo él ya la habría acabado.

Ya, me aburrí de seguir escribiendo, ya sé, quedó raro y tonto, no tienen por qué decírmelo porque ya lo sé, bueno, que más puedo decir, nada ¿no?

¿Por qué acabado?, oh, eso lo sabrán muy pronto, I promise, ¿ya?, está algo difícil de entender,(y si no lo encontraron así parece que son más inteligentes que la propia autora xD), pero es sólo el principio.

Ah, bueno, hay algo que sí puedo decir y es que mi Katara quedó muy tonta, pero en el próximo capítulo, o tal vez en el próximo, próximo capítulo demostrará su fortaleza cansada de que Zuko la trate… ah, bien, y pareciera él el malo ¿no?, bueno, no lo es, es sólo por el principio, cuando conoce a la verdadera Katara, ella le abre los ojos, pero dejo hasta aquí porque si no revelaré toda mis historia jeje

Oh, juro que el próximo capítulo será más entendible, lo prometo, les digo adiós y me dejan un review con sus críticas o felicitaciones o lo que se les ocurra…

PD: actualización: cuando se le ocurra a la autora xD

PD2: Epp... creo que ya se me olvidóp, xD

PD3: Ya me acordé, sólo quería dejarles en claro que este capítulo y el prólogo fueron hechos el mismo día en que el prólogo fue subido, lo sé, creo que me obsesiona un poco escribir, ¿qué puedo decir?


	3. Muñeca de porcelana

Oh, aún no subo el primero capítulo y ya estoy haciendo el segundo, okay, descargué dos álbumes de MCR y tengo ganas de seguir, lo sé, una tipa se mató por su culpa, ¡pero yo no soy tan imbécil!, xD, aquí va mi segundo capítulo, hermoso, ni tanto, mi mente está perturbada igual que la mente de quién escribió la canción que ahora escucho (Gerard Way xD), ya, aquí voy con mi capi, la verdad es que me da algo de pena Katara, pero sólo tendré que esperar para llegar al capítulo llamado: La princesa del Hielo, ah, allí seré feliz, los dejo. 

-Caraan: ¡Que bien!, gracias a los dioses, oh, ¿soy politeísta?, una maldita pagana xD, Zuko no es malo, sólo está acostumbrado a hacer lo que el quiere, y por culpa de que nadie jamás se lo niega quedó así, hmmm creo que Iroh debió haber hecho algo, sí, arriba los AU XD

-Azrael: muchas gracias n.n, tu review me levantó los ánimos, espero que no se eche a perder, y, como ya dije, ya quiero escribir ese capítulo n.n

-maga: eh!, gracias n.n, Zuzu no es malo ni tampoco Jet, pero pronto lo sabrás, see, Jet es sólo un buen amigo, trust me, y lástima que la autora sea una floja, ah, pero últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer T.T, gracias por tu comentario!

-lulu: ¿te gustó?, que bien, creí que no gusta a nadie xD, claro que lo hizo, nostalgia y pena juntas, porque la pobre ya no quería irse de allí, no hay problema por lo del revi n.n, oh por todos los dioses ya tengo contaminada mi mente con esto de lime xD, pero ya se me dio la idea y lo escribiré :D 

Y gracias a Deliaed por el favorito.

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan. 

PD: Este fic está más visto del lado de Katara, al menos eso creo yo.

Muñeca de Porcelana

(Originalmente se llamaba: Princesa de Porcelana, está como título alternativo)

Debía pasar una semana, y a lo mejor más, en ese horrible navío, que más parecía un buque de guerra, Katara, y muchos como ella, pensaba que la Nación del Fuego se valía de la guerra y los conflictos, nada tenía eso de falso, porque eran verdaderamente buitres, no quería ni salir a cenar, verle la cara a su _familia_ era horrible para ella, igual ver a su prometido, él había acabado con sus ilusiones igual que ella con las de él, sus manos estaban frías, parecía que la sangre no corría por ellas, tenía todo el día un escalofrío. Suki, en cambio, parecía feliz, conocería la Nación del Fuego, pero no se separaba de su amiga, la invitó a que fueran a cubierta, allí, se decía, que practicaban los príncipes y sus amigos, le subiría el ánimo, según su amiga, hace días que no salía a la luz del sol, su piel se estaba volviendo pálida, obviamente no por el hecho salir al sol, pero el color moreno de su piel estaba cambiando, eso no podía negarlo. Algo más que su piel eran sus ojos, celestes, antes brillosos y sonrientes, ahora opacados veían cubierta, vio a su novio caer ante su cuñada, el joven se fue de allí, no sin darle antes una mirada asesina a todos los que lo habían observado, no se dignó a mirar a su hermana y caminó hacía dentro del navío.

-No le gusta perder –le dijo Azula a la otra princesa –deberás acostumbrarte a eso, le gusta hacer lo que él quiere, siempre lo hace, no importa lo que le pase a los demás, siempre está buscando hacerles miserable –la advertencia de la princesa hizo pensar a Katara que él era un ente vil y desgraciado que buscaba hacer sentir mal a los demás para sentirse menos desgraciado.

Por desgracia esa era la triste realidad, luego de una charla con su cuñada decidió entrar al crucero, su amiga se quedó charlando con los demás, había decidido, en un principio, acompañarle, pero como la veía tan entretenida conversando con otros, la dejó, iba por uno de los oscuros pasillos, eran terroríficos, a quién fuese, pasar por allí daba una sensación de miedo e inseguridad, vio a su futuro esposo desde lo lejos, se preguntó si con hablarle tal vez se llevarían mejor.

-Hola… Zuko… creo, creo que si nos llevamos bien esto… esto podría ser más fácil, podríamos llevarnos bien ¿te parece? –dijo tímidamente, él le sonrió, dio un suspiro de alivio por la reacción de él, pero, sin previo aviso, puso sus manos en los delicados hombros de ella.

-No quiero casarme contigo, prefiero estar muerto antes que llevarme bien contigo, será mejor que cuides tus espaldas, princesita –dicho esto se abrió paso empujándola suavemente, caminaba tranquilo, ella le miraba, se dio la vuelta por última vez –podrías amanecer muerta –sonrió y salió de allí, pero dejó a su novia con la preocupación en su rostro.

No durmió en toda la noche, ¿acaso sería capaz de matarle?, parecía verdad, con la determinación que lo había dicho, aún podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro cuando se lo dijo, le parecía un juego, era un príncipe desgraciado, y para continuar con su mala suerte, caprichoso, recordó las palabras de su par, _le gusta hacer lo que él quiere, siempre lo hace, no importa lo que le pase a los demás_, entonces, si podría ser capaz, pero no podría contra ella, eso no se lo permitiría, jamás, era poderosa, pero cuando él la miraba se sentía tan frágil como si el pudiera mandar todo sus movimientos, yuck, su horrible cara la tenía presente todo el día, bueno, toda la noche, se levantó a caminar por los corredores, un paseo lograría devolverle el sueño, pronto se perdió por el lugar, estaba segura que su cuarto estaba por algún lugar de allí, vio la silueta de otra persona caminar, con la lámpara, que poco alumbraba, la siguió, se movía ágilmente por el lugar, de seguro esa persona podría ayudarle a encontrar su cuarto, tal fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró más a quién seguía, estaba claro que había entrado a alguna habitación, no podía desaparecer en el aire, ahora estaba más perdida que en un principio, se dio la vuelta, su corazón latió fuertemente al ver que había alguien allí, tenía el cabello suelto, ligeramente largo, pero no alcanzaba a llegarle a los hombros, reconocía esa silueta, la reconocería donde fuese, un miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Te dije que cuidaras tus espaldas –dijo él sonriente, la rápida respiración de ella lograba en él un estado de éxtasis, delicioso, podía oler, incluso, el miedo, hasta ver a cuánto aumentaban los latidos de su futura esposa, las reacciones de ella le hacían sentir tan bien –tranquila –dijo con su voz pasiva –jamás mataría a nadie, de seguro mi hermana ya te ha dicho que siempre tengo lo que quiero, bueno, creo, como dijiste, que podríamos llevarnos mejor –comenzó lentamente a acercarse a ella, sintiose intimidada, se apegó instintivamente a la fría pared, la tenía donde quería, aprisionada, las manos de él sujetaban sus muñecas manteniéndolas apegadas al frío metal, sentía la cálida y quemante respiración del príncipe en su cuello, pero parecía que los espíritus esa noche y todas las noches estaban con ella, el barco dio una brusca vuelta y el príncipe cayó al suelo mientras que ella se quedó de pie –maldición –alcanzó a escuchar mientras corría a su habitación.

Pobre de ella, no quería salir, quería quedarse toda la tarde allí, verle a la cara otra vez la haría vomitar, no quería, no, por suerte se había salvado, recordó un poco a su padre, a su hermano que tanto la protegía de sus _malas juntas_, jamás entendió por qué, hasta ahora, había gente que le gustaba hacer daño, de seguro Zuko no era el único, la pobre chica se sentía deprimida, pero aceptó ir a entrenar con Suki, ambas tenían más de una pasión en común.

-¡Demonios! –gritó Zuko cuando uno de los abanicos se le _escapó accidentalmente_ a Katara de las manos y dio en la cabeza de él, el príncipe recién llegaba a cubierta por una de las entradas, ahora todos se reían de él, incluso sirvientes estaban tan sonrientes que no podían evitar que se les escaparan las risueñas risas.

-Discúlpame, perdóname –pedía Katara entre risas junto a su amiga, pero la felicidad pronto acabó, el príncipe, indignado, quemó el perfecto abanico con su fuego-control –ah, ¡Pero que haces! –gritó desesperada ella, no sabía que su venganza por lo que casi hace el día anterior acabaría con algo tan preciado para su amiga, quien saltó desesperada contra Zuko.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –le gritó señalándole a la cara, Suki se acercó hasta colocar uno de los abanicos justo al lado del cuello del príncipe, sabía él que con un solo movimiento podría cortarle, pero seguía erguido, enfrentando con la mirada a la muchacha.

-¡Zuko! –gritó ahora su tío -¿Qué has hecho?, oh –le decía mientras tomaba lo poco y nada que quedaba del abanico, ahora era casi cenizas –no, este es un artefacto único, casi imposible de poseer, es un abanico de las Guerreras de Kyoshi, sólo ellas –miró ahora a Suki con una sonrisa adivinando quién era –pueden tener, deberías aprender algo de ellas, la fuerza no es la única ni la forma más fácil de ganar –sabía el anciano cómo trabajaban las guerreras, como también sabía de muchas otras cosas…

Pero el príncipe no hizo caso a la sugerencia de su tío y partió nuevamente dentro del barco, ignoró todo lo que Suki con ira le gritaba, indignada, ella, salió persiguiendo a Zuko, pero su amiga la detuvo.

El joven llegó a su habitación y cerró con fuerza la puerta de metal, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Todo mundo se burló, no lo olvidaría, incluso aquella estúpida sirviente que tan mal trataba escondía su risa detrás de sus brazos. _Estúpida princesita_ –pensaba -_¿te gusta jugar rudo?_, por su mente pasaban cientos de ideas, una lluvia de ellas, debía escoger la mejor, no aguantaría toda una vida con ella, sólo sabía que si se casaban terminaría matándola o matándose, para evitar cualquier tragedia sería mejor cortar el problema de la raíz, de seguro era ella, la pequeña princesa era débil, tonta, pretendía mostrarse fuerte, mostrar una fortaleza que no tenía, eso era lo que hasta el momento Zuko sabía, era lo que hasta el momento usaría, le haría sentir más débil aún, la pondría en su lugar, le haría saber quién mandaba, pretendía hacerle llorar más de una vez, le haría escribir una carta a su padre pidiéndole rescatarla, y la tinta usada estaría aguada con sus lágrimas, pero Zuko no sabía que había un pedestal por el cual Katara se mantendría hasta la muerte de alguno de los dos, su gente, su familia, su nación.

Ella se mantuvo a cubierta todo el día dejando que el sol tocara su piel y que el aroma del mar encantara su nariz, el día era perfecto, tomó el té junto con Iroh, el maravilloso tío de Zuko, era todo lo opuesto a su prometido, único como él solo, siempre sonriente, caballeroso y divertido, la encantaba a ella y al resto de la tripulación con sus anécdotas.

-Bien –dijo seriamente luego de un rato cuando casi todos habíanse ido dejando al ex general y a la princesa solos en cubierta –ahora,… ahora que te casarás con mi sobrino –suspiró –creo que ese pacto, esa unión arruinó tu futuro, junto con el de mi sobrino, tengo entendido que él no había planeado aún nada, pero estoy seguro que no estaba en sus futuros planes casarse obligadamente, entiendo como te sientas, realmente no puedo entenderlo, pero deduzco que debe ser horrible para ambos, ¿sabes?, Zuko no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo.

-_¡Conocerlo!, oh, sé que clase de persona es exactamente_ –pensó –con todo respeto, general, hasta el momento mi opinión sobre Zuko no ha cambiado mucho, él, y le pido disculpas por lo que voy a decir, es una mala persona, hasta ahora eso es lo que creo –dijo sujetando la taza de té en sus manos, mirándola fijamente –no –levantó la vista ahora hacia el anciano –es como usted –sonrió levemente, el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa asintiéndole.

-No creo que puedas tener una buena opinión sobre alguien que no conoces y con el que estás obligada a pasar toda tu vida, te entiendo, querida princesa, sólo espero que se lleven bien, para evitar problemas –dicho esto bebió el té que tenía en la taza, era su favorito, el de ginseng –este es mi favorito, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Prefiero el de jazmín (N/A: yo también xD) –repuso ella sonriéndole.

-Es un gusto que compartes con mi sobrino –dijo él volviendo, sin querer, al tema ya dejado, sintió como esta similitud incomodaba a su compañera, intentó nuevamente cambiar de tema –otra cosa que me gusta es jugar Pai Sho ¿compartes ese placer conmigo o prefieres más el té?

-El té y el Pai Sho van de la mano –le respondió ella volviendo a sonreír, pasó, prácticamente, toda la tarde con ese tan interesante sujeto, parecía que lo conocía todo en este mundo, era una caja de risas, además.

Entró a su oscura habitación, se tendió a dormir, evitó toda la semana cruzar miradas con Zuko, llegarían pronto a la Nación del Fuego, donde pasaría toda su vida junto a él, compartirían el mismo techo, serían pronto marido y mujer ante los ojos del mundo, siempre creyó que sería ella quién escogiese a su esposo, que él la amaría del mismo modo que ella le amara, pero nada de eso se cumpliría, al menos ahora no, sabía muy bien que si se retractaba su padre iría a buscarla con todo un ejército, pero jamás podría perdonarse si algo le pasaba a su gente, y a su hermano, era él llamado _Sokka, el príncipe guerrero_, era en verdad un guerrero como cualquier otro, y ella sabía muy bien que la Nación del Fuego quería ese combustible, si no se lo daban de seguro también declararían la guerra en contra de la Tribu Agua, nada pasaría si su tío aceptara darle ese tan preciado petróleo, pero Arnook no aceptaría ayudar a alguien sin recibir algo a cambio, y mientras él mandase el riesgo que corrían los jóvenes guerreros como su hermano era enorme, aunque ellos no sería enviados a luchar por el momento, pronto los necesitarían, a menos que recibieran ayuda de _ellos_.

-Linda noche –dice la voz familiar de Jet, está en cubierta para disfrutar de la cálida noche de verano.

-Sí –responde ella.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes por nada, si llegas a necesitarme aquí estaré para ti –le dice mientras toma su mano derecha y le da un beso, ella sonríe, se sentiría insegura aún así con un ejército de personas a sus espaldas –lo harás bien, te querrán esos nobles y serás la envidia de las esposas e hijas de generales… nunca agaches la cabeza –le dice mientras le levanta la mirada poniendo su pulgar en el mentón de ella, le sonrió y le dio las buenas noches.

Entró a palacio, era enorme, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a cosas así de colosales, fue presentada a la corte como _la princesa Katara, hija de La_, generalmente, en la Tribu Agua, se le daban nombres a sus príncipes y reyes para distinguir sus cualidades, como su prima, _Yue, hija de Tui_, o su padre, _Hakoda, el bondadoso_. A Zuko esto le parecía ridículo, pero su padre se preguntaba que tan bien se oiría Señor del Fuego Fénix, aunque esto de los nombres no era sólo de la tribu, Iroh era conocido también como _el Dragón del Oeste_.

Al día siguiente se despertó muy temprano, se lavó y vistió, vio en la lejanía a Zuko, se retorció y caminó en dirección opuesta, pero él ya la había visto y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Sonríe, querida, o creerán que no me quieres –le dijo sarcástico mientras ella aceleraba para poder dejarlo atrás –detente –ordenó, extrañamente ella le obedeció –interesante –se dijo -¿Qué más haces?, digo, aparte de obedecer y de todas las otras maravillosas cosas que me han contado sobre ti, la verdad es que no creo que serás una buena esposa, eres como todas las princesas, demasiado superficiales (N/A: no, no que le gusten las cosas que se ven, superficial en la otra forma, no profundas, fáciles o como quieran, busquen un diccionario xD), no es difícil averiguar que es lo que piensas…

-Zuko, si lo sabes ¿Por qué no mejor te vas? –preguntó disgustada.

-Porque me agrada verte enojada y me gusta sonreír porque te disgustas más –le respondió -¿no lo ves, Katara?, ¿o eres muy tonta para ver lo que hasta un niño puede? –ella frunce su entrecejo, él le sonríe y antes de alejarse de ella le da un beso en la mejilla, nuevamente siente esa cálida respiración cerca de su rostro y está a punto de caer a los pies del príncipe.

Buscaba a Suki, aún sentía que sus piernas no podían su cuerpo, la encontró, parecía más preocupada por la boda, desde entonces decide no separarse de ella, siempre ha tenido que buscar protección en otras personas, sabe que pronto ya nadie la protegerá de sus miedos, sabe que pronto tendrá que enfrentarlos, sabe todo eso y más, aún así sigue mostrándose como princesita rompible. Ahora que su futuro esposo cree saberlo todo no dejará de molestarla y eso ella lo sabe, le teme, pero algún día deberá protegerse y enfrentarlo, y junto con él a todos sus miedos.

-¿Cuál te gusta más? –preguntó Suki a Katara mientras iban de compras con cientos de sirvientes, su amiga no tenía ganas de responder –entiendo –le dijo –no me iré de aquí –Katara no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga –si esto de la boda te hace sentir mal me quedaré contigo hasta que estemos arrugadas como pasas –intentó hacerla sonreír, pero su amiga le miró aterrada, no quería arrastrarla con ella.

-No, Suki, vive tu vida, sólo quédate para la boda, más allá será mi destino que tendré que vivir sola –dijo sin pensar las palabras, Sokka caería destruido sin Suki y ella necesitaba vivir como es debido, sin restricciones.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, Katara, escucha, si algún día te sientes bien me iré, no podría con la culpa, tu hermano me hizo jurar que al volver traería noticias de los bien que has quedado aquí –la mirada de la pelirroja oscureció –hasta ahora no estás bien, ¿no?

¡Como le gustaría contarle todo a su amiga!, pero la vergüenza era mayor, negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo es que extraño mucho a Sokka, a mi papá, a Bato, a todos –le dijo.

-A Aang –agregó su amiga, sí, Aang, ese chico, ese que tanto quería, ese chico tan especial que extrañaba más que a todos –bien, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes, mira, me has hecho hablar como mi abuela, somos jóvenes, vivamos la vida, vamos a comprar tantas cosas que necesitaremos llamar a palacio por más sirvientes –le dijo sonriente, su amiga sabía que así sería, intentó olvidar que pasaría toda una vida lejos de sus sueños, lo logró al menos por esta tarde.

Llegó la noche y llegaron riendo a palacio, se encontraron con las desafiantes miradas de Azula y sus amigas, también con una cordial sonrisa de Iroh, más Katara que Suki se encontró con la amenazadora y fría mirada de Zuko, finalmente Jet estaba unos metros más allá sonriente e hizo bromas sobre todo lo que compraron las chicas.

-Sí, hay que ser buenas para algo –le respondió Suki, para ellas Iroh y Jet eran los más agradables, mejor dicho, los únicos agradables.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, sentía algo que aprisionaba su pecho, había ignorado todo lo que viviría fuera de los portones que ahora tanto extrañaba, sentíase débil, sin protección, jamás nadie habíala tratado así, jamás nadie habíale hecho sentir así, ¿Por qué hacía eso?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hacía?, no sabía y a la vez lo sabía muy bien, tan confundida estaba como en el fondo lo estaba Zuko, ¿Cómo lograba hacerla sentir tan débil?, ¿Cómo?, se levantó y sentó enfrente de un espejo, cepillaba su cabello tranquilamente mientras la luz de luna entraba por la ventana abierta, aún en la noche hacía calor en la Nación del Fuego, las cortinas jugaban con el viento, recordando su niñez cepillado tras cepillado, no entendía, siempre había sido tan fuerte para resistir cualquier golpe, pero con este no pudo, ya no estaba de pie, su madre había muerto cuando era pequeña y no se dejó morir, su padre había estado años en altamar batallando y se mantenía de pie, su hermano había sido enviado por unos meses a luchar por su tierra, su corazón apenas lo podía resistir, pero lo resistió, ahora era ella quién se alejaba del hogar y no podía mantener su espada en alto, cepillaba su cabello y recordaba mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo…

¿Y lo dejo hasta aquí?, bueno, aquí ya terminó, en el próximo vamos con Sokka, Hakoda y Aang, porque no los nombré en este capítulo, entonces, díganme ¿Qué les pareció?, parece que Katara está loca xD, pero no entiende por qué se siente como una muñequita de porcelana ante mi amado Zuko xD, bueno, ya lo terminé, dejen un revi y cuídense. 


	4. Extrañándote

Y sigo escribiendo, la verdad es que esta tarde hace mucho calor y no me atrevo a salir (le temo al sol xD), así que me la pasaré escribiendo este chap que creo que será harto largo, algo me lo dice, debe ser por los flash back, como sea, ahora lo escribiré y entonces… ah, bien, no diré más porque no se me ocurre que más decir :D

-Azrasel: sí, Katara es el barrote rompible de la jaula, el eslabón débil de su familia, pero tranqui algún día, algún día, lo prometo, va algo lenta, pero es que se apura mucho en un chap y quedo corta yo, las razones de Katara son bastante claras porque el fic está en torno a ella, obviamente aquí ella es mi protagonista, y las razones de Zuzu se saben más adelante, para mí son obvias xD, obvio, yo creé el fic xD, pero se revelan en un chap luego del chap que estoy esperando escribir, y espero hacer los menos posibles, aunque no lo parezca xD, (¡que larga me salió la contestación del review!) 

-Delaide: actualizar pronto es una promesa que no me cuesta romper xD, gracias por tu review! 

-skarlet: a mí también me gusta xD (que poco humilde, pero arriba la autoestima xD), oh, mi pobre Katara, gracias por tu review! 

-lulu: sí, algún día, como ya dije, lo prometí, pero creo que falta poco, a ver en el que viene después de este puede que pase, no quiero apresurarme mucho con la historia, gracias por el review :D

Declaración: Avatar: The Last Airbender no me pertenecen ni tampoco los personajes originales de la serie, son propiedad de Nick y fueron creados por Mike y Bryan.

Extrañándote. 

(el título lo robé (Missing you) de no se donde xD) 

Mientras la amada princesa sufría, su familia lo hacía aún más, su hermano ya no podía con la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurría con ella, ninguna carta había llegado, pero recién hace tres semanas se había marchado, es seguro que aún no desempacaba, esperaba que su regalo le gustase a su hermana, lo había dejado ir, pero todo fuese para que ella recordase el mundo fuera de palacio, además, siempre quiso saber más, siempre fue la misma, extrañamente mientras la recordaba una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, nunca se habían separado, desde el nacimiento de ella cuando su madre y las niñeras lidiaban con un niño de dos años hiperactivo y una niñita de unos meses que no sabía más que llorar, una sonrisa pasó fugazmente por sus labios, cuando ella estaba aprendiendo a caminar él era quien la alentaba, su madre le enseñó a leer a los dos juntos, él siempre estaba detrás de ella, cuidándola, y ahora no podía hacer nada por ella, esperaba que no estuviera sufriendo, habían conocido al antiguo Zuko, ese niño en el fondo simpático, pero quién le aseguraba que seguía siendo el mismo, recordó cuando vino la última vez, su memoria siempre ha sido admirable…

Estaban juntos jugando y corriendo mientras su hermana estaba sentada con un libro en sus manos, había tropezado y parecía que su amigo ya se había cansado, se dirigió hacia Katara.

-¿Sabes leer? –preguntó el príncipe curioso mientras el hermano mayor miraba celoso la escena.

-Sí –fue la única respuesta, el niño, indignado, se acercó a ver qué estaba leyendo.

-Zuko, vámonos, no hace caso cuando lee –fue la advertencia de Sokka, pero su amigo no se movió y mantuvo la vista fija en la lectura –otro más –reclamó y se sentó en el césped.

-Ya había oído la historia de Omashu, es muy triste, un clásico –comentó Zuko a Katara, ella fijó su atención en él –no te arruinaré el final, mi tío lo hizo conmigo y no es grato, termínala, es muy buena –dijo mientras se iba con Sokka.

Era lindo recordar cuando eran pequeños, cuando nada de esto pasaba y todo se veía tan lejano, esperaba que su hermana si quiera se llevara bien con él, pero de todas maneras sólo debía decirlo, él iría a buscarla, no la dejaría con alguien que le hiciera daño, pero sabía muy bien que ella jamás lo diría, era perfecta y la quería por eso, porque el mundo estaba por sobre ella, porque le interesaban tanto los demás como ella misma, pero no creía a Zuko capaz de hacer semejante cosa, aunque ahora se veía cambiado, frío, vacío, marchito a sus pocos dieciocho años.

Otro que la extrañaba era Aang, jamás le reveló su amor secreto y ahora era demasiado tarde, ella se casaría, y no porque amara a ese sujeto, este matrimonio le enojaba más que a los mismos novios, intentaba ocultar su ira desquitándose consigo mismo, odiaba a ese príncipe que le quitó a su único amor, la iría a buscar si pudiera, pero lamentablemente la vida de muchos estaba en juego, el futuro de esta guerra era responsabilidad de su amada, y al ser el Avatar tendría que tragarse todos esos sentimientos por el bien de la humanidad, ¡Al diablo la humanidad!, si tan sólo ella quisiese él la traería, pero sabía muy bien que no era egoísta, que por su gente ella daría la vida, lamentable era todo eso, si lo hubiera escogido al él para que la acompañara, ¿Por qué eligió a Suki?, ella no podría protegerla por más fuerte que fuera, al menos no como el mismo Avatar, como el mismo que la ama.

Se sentía desolado, pobre chico, lo daría todo porque ella estuviera una vez más a su lado, jamás le dijo su secreto y aunque lo hubiera hecho nada cambiaría las cosas, desde quizás cuando tenían planeado este matrimonio, años, de seguro, pero por lo menos ella hubiera sabido lo que él sentía, y lo que sentía era muy fuerte, la amaba y no podía parar de pensar todo el día en ella, cómo se encontraría, si lo extrañaba tanto como él a ella, todas esas preguntas y más pasaban por la mente del joven Avatar, estaba destinado ahora a estar solo, si no era con ella no estaba con nadie, la amaba de verdad, del amor puro e incondicional, y aunque ella estuviera casada la seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días, porque ella fue su primer y único amor.

Hakoda, su padre, él era uno de los más dolidos por esto, no pudo negarse a aceptar, después de todo la vida de su pueblo estaba en riesgo, prefirió no decirle nada a su hija, pero al verle destrozada se dio cuenta que lo mejor era decir todo desde el principio, ahora no se podía hacer nada, el Señor del Fuego se la había llevado para desposarla con su príncipe, sólo esperaba, como todos, que todo salga bien, que nada malo le ocurriera, porque si eso llegara a pasar la guerra sería declarada, al menos el Polo Sur con la Nación del Fuego, y sabía muy bien que su hermana lo apoyaría. En cambio, si ella tan sólo escribiera una carta él partiría sin violencia alguna, tranquila, pero prevenidamente a buscarla, sabía que no lo haría.

Su hija era un buena princesa, una buena persona, tal cual como lo fue su madre, siempre quiso ser como ella y ahora que tenía la oportunidad lo haría, sería buena muchacha, callada partió con ellos, callada ahora soportaba a su futuro esposo, callada como una muñeca.

Fin de este chap, se que es muy corto, pero no quiero ponerle más, no es que sea una floja, si no que no soy lo suficientemente alentada, el próximo chap ya lo tengo hecho en mi mente, sólo debo pasarlo a _papel_ xD, como sea, dejen un review y así subo más rápido xD


End file.
